Nick Dangerous
by kr3ativ23
Summary: This is a one shot. Just about everyone has played this game and on this hot day and I have been played this game all day. What happens when our favorite CSi and lab tech get caught playing.


Nick Dangerous  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review and enjoy. This is a one shot. Just about everyone has played this game and on this hot day and I have been played this game all day.

* * *

Nick races out of the old building prize in hand and some angry natives hot on his tail. He jumps the small gap and follows the pathway as it winds and bends. The wear and tear on the brick that once served at a glorious palace for the rich and the famous was now a slippery escape route. The edges have broken away and parts are now covered in moss and vines and other life from the jungle trying to reclaim the area. The jungle has already taken his jacket sleeve but once he's free he realizes that will be a small price to pay for his discovery.

Getting back was now the objective but being chased only helped and hindered him. Helped him by forcing to find the closest way out but unfortunately that wasn't the same way he came in and the map was gone. He didn't even know what was chasing him it looked like evil demon monkeys as crazy as that sounds. Their fur was greasy black and matted to their oily skin. Their faces though… that's what make Nick shiver in fear, it was l8ike nothing he'd ever seen before and he'd rather not get a close look at. The creature was beyond hideous.

Nick turns and hits his hip on the corner of the pathway which seemed to have more turns then previous spots and the turns were so close he had little time to react. The creatures get closer and he hears the sounds they make in excitement as the reach for him. He jumps again this gap bigger then the last but he makes it grabbing the loose lute that lies around. The creatures back off a little as Nick proves to be moving too quickly for the demon creatures. He sees a fire torch ahead and slides underneath it, he's sure that now the creatures can't pass but they jump over in ease, so Nick continues his scared run.

Trees have grown over onto the pathway and Nick sighs as he continues to run as the trees circumference was bigger than his Denali, for sure. Nick jumps over the first as a small root had grown onto the path it wasn't too bad, however the next one was at least three feet high. So Nick widened his stride in preparation of the big jump and cleared it but he saw the pathway ending and just tall rocks and Nick jumped on to them. If he thought the bricks were slippery that would be nothing to these wet rocks. He saw what seemed to be the never ending jungle that was all around him and truly never ending. He passes the skeletons of previous explorers and knew he had gotten the furthest out of all the previous explorers, Nick smirked with joy. Nick saw the original path way coming and again he made the jump and landed safely.

Nick saw that the side was completely wore away and leaned so that he ran on what was left of the walkway. He heard rocks slide as he sprinted on the pathway that was so wore down it was cracked so much it looked like a forgotten sidewalk. The walkway began to get wider and until it was back in its regular state. He saw a series of fire torches and trees and the pathway soon turned into a full fledge obstacle course. He slid and jumped over everything that was thrown at him; he was so overwhelmed he didn't even see the pathway end yet again. He fell onto a dock looking thing but saw traps and knew he was still headed in the right direction. He slid under the trap and jumped the gaps that seemed to be every couple of feet. The dock had more turns then both the rocks and pathway combined and proved to be more slippery then them both. He was only feet from the water and saw that he was only feet from some very hungry alligators.

The air was so humid in only added to his sweatiness and made his tired lungs work even harder for oxygen. His was so tired his lungs burned and his legs were so tired he couldn't stop running if he tried he didn't know how too. He was making turns, ducking, and jumping like a robot. Until there was a jump that he couldn't make and fell to his death.

"Ah, dang it!" Nick said flopping the phone on the table.

"Don't break my phone, Nick." Mandy joked taking her phone. "Why are you upset? You got the high score."

"How are you supposed to jump that?"

"It's just a game.

"Not bad for my first time." Nick smiled, watching as Mandy got ready to play her own time.

"Whatever, Stokes. Watch this." Mandy said as Nick peeked over her shoulder. Nick smiled knowing he had struck the lab rat's competitive chord.

Mandy ran out of the same structure that Nick had just run out of. Treasure in hand, evil demon monkeys on her heels. She sees that the path has a sharp turn ahead and prepares to turn, but is distracted by real life.

"First one, Webster." Nick said chuckling until he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. Nick turned to see DB with Hodges.

"What are you guys doing?" DB asked as Mandy shoved her phone back in her pocket looking at her computer trying to look productive.

"Uh... we were... just umm… it's not important… What's up?" Nick said embarrassed.

"I have the results and I was wondering if you got the prints back?" DB said getting great amusement from their embarrassment.

"Printing as we speak." Mandy said her cheeks red as she pulled them from the printer. "The only one that had a match was from a full forefinger print you lifted from a window sill in the living room... Came back to a Barbara Wellington."

"That's the crazy ex, right?" DB asked causing Nick to smile.

"Yes," Nick chuckled.

"Alright, be ready to leave in five…" DB said leaving. Mandy and Nick laughed.

"What is that game called?"

"Temple Run. You can get it on your phone."

"Alright… I'll see you when I get back then." Nick said walking out.

"I'll beat your score." She called out, Nick laughed.

* * *

What did you think? Please Review!


End file.
